1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to web sites and more particular to a method of receiving customer contact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web sites that sell a product typically try to get a customer to enter their contact information, so they can be contacted at a later time in order to attempt to make a sale. One method that web sites have employed in the past in order to present the user with more information is to generate a pop up window as soon as a user visits a particular site. However, most users find pop up windows annoying and intrusive.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to implement a more effective sales web site that users do not find intrusive.